Passion Without Fruit
by Lilacs Beside Your Porch
Summary: Life on the beautiful tropical Island is tranquil and quiet. Afternoons are especially lazy. While The sun hangs like a large warm orange in the sky, Hinata remains indoors.


_((i am writing this to make you laugh because there is nothing better than the thought of your adorable smile.))_

_Passion without Fruit_

It began just as any other beautiful day on a perfect vacation that seemed to never end. The waved lapped effortlessly on the beach shore. They serenely washed up small treasures and, when nature deemed it time, retook them. There was a constant oceanic breeze that always smelled salty and fresh but never rose above swaying the foliage ever so slightly. This was the daily stage for the sixteen students who inhabited the island. Their existence was peaceful, friendly and hopeful. Each student used his talent to better the lives of his classmates and gradually any major conflicts or strife seemed to subside entirely. Friendships were made and strengthened. All was well.

The sun was forgiving. The temperature was a sort of coastal-even that protected its residents by remaining humid and cool. Komaeda walked through the sunlight with a slight skip in his step. He felt light as air. This was the perfect day. By his side swayed two restless plastic bags that bumped into his legs as he walked. The bags didn't seem to irritate him as he bounded over the wooden planks into the residential cottage area. Every student was given a complimentary cottage supplied with basic furniture necessities and then some. His cottage was sure to provide a comfortable place for a sweet afternoon nap. Instead of bounding up to his own cottage entrance he took a turn and ended up at someone else's doorstep.

One should always be considerate and knock if he is polite and well-mannered. This action eliminates all possibilities of encountering an awkward intrusion of privacy. A privacy invasion might stir up some unwanted trouble for both parties and should generally be avoided as it might untie the bonds that make up a textbook friendship. Untying the strings of friendship can end up with outcomes categorized by two ways. Negative and Positive. On the less favorable end, one person or both people might discover they do not find each other's presence that enjoyable and might hold an uneasy tension from that point onward. The more optimistic outcome is that both people increasingly find each other's aura much more necessary to their existence. They might want to be near them a little more often than usual. They might daydream about wanting to actually touch each other's hand or hug each other. Sometimes they may even go as so far to dream up the unimaginable fantasy of kissing the other on the cheek. Nagito Komaeda considered himself polite and well-mannered trash, but he didn't bother knocking. The door to Hinata's abode was abruptly opened and the beautiful day outside was shut out. The windows inside were closed but the air was not completely quite because a small fan did its very best by put-putting away. Komaeda waited by the doorstep paneling and set down the two sagging plastic bags where the floor lifted. He slid off his shoes one before the other.

Hajime Hinata actually was unhindered by his friend's sudden arrival. He seemed to exhibit no awareness of his entrance as if this interloper exhibited this behavior regularly. Hinata was contentedly resting on his stomach on the room's only couch. He flipped through a home craft magazine and didn't bother to look up.

"You'll never believe what they had on sale at Rocketpunch!" Komaeda smiled.

"Isn't _everything_ free?" Hinata sighed.

"Well, that maybe so but isn't it way more interesting if we hypothetically set up a situation where they had sale of mammoth proportions and I was able to save a hefty sum of money on the name brand items you especially like? How fortunate, really!"

"Well, sure, but it's annoying and somewhat uncalled for. We honestly don't have time for that kind of child's play." Hinata paused his reading about how to make a small hummingbird house and considered their situation. Actually, they had all the time in the world. What was wrong with a little fun now that all their daily troubles had eroded away with the ocean's perpetual tide? He had long since exhausted his past time of scurrying around frantically and talking with everyone for no apparent reason quite some time ago. He now spent the majority of his hours honestly doing nothing of importance. Life was never dull, of course. One day he might enjoy being a kitchen aid to the amazingly talented cook (chef) Teruteru Hanamura and then later head to the amusement park to spend some time with a thrilling group of ride enthusiasts. Other days, he might spend hours napping on the beach in the company of Chiaki Nanami (one time in particular they built an especially impressive sand kingdom). He was never alone and did not have a reason to be unhappy and, quite frankly, he never was. This was all part of the on-going vacation that never ended. It was a paradise without any flaws. Sweet thoughts of home, past friends and motives seemed distant and did not sting as much with every week and month that whisked itself by. He enjoyed himself and, even more importantly, his friends enjoyed themselves too. The children's obvious intent to not actually cause any physical harm to one another was also another perk. Daily, they indulged themselves in the tropical splendors of the islands that once they were so unsure of.

"Fruit Juice?" Komaeda offered as he reached into the bag resting by his feet.

"What kind?" Hinata flipped a page in his magazine.

"Um." Komaeda thought. "Several, actually." Hinata did not look up.

"Hinata-kun." Komaeda waited. "Would you like to be challenged?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hinata met Komaeda's gaze.

"This challenge is a game! It could be considered a game of pure luck! I have no doubt in my mind someone with such hidden potential such as you would excel at this simple test. It would surly cure your apparent boredom for forty five seconds at least."

"I'm not bored." He replied flatly.

"You're not?"

"No. I'm not. Well, I don't know. " Hinata rubbed his forehead which was starting to ache merely from this aggravating conversation with Komaeda. "What the hell. Sure I'm a little bored but if anything it's because I'm having this conversation with you."

"That hurts a little, Hinata-kun." Hinata looked back down at what he was reading. "I can understand why the words spewing from my mouth might bother you, but let me ask you, are you very thirsty at the moment?"

"Is that supposed to insinuate something?"

Komaeda smiled. Komaeda was always smiling. "I've got three.. no.. four cans of juice in one of the bags I've brought. The flavors are peach, pineapple, orange, and passion fruit! It will be a taste-test sort of game so all you've got to do on your part is guess correctly the flavor when I present it to you."

"I'd rather not." Hinata wasn't that interested in silly games like these especially when they were orchestrated by Komaeda who somehow always ended up twisting the rules to fit his own desired outcome. He always felt deceived in the end. It was like playing a card game in a foreign language with someone who made the rules up as they went along and kept cheating on top of it. Damn that Komaeda.

"You like juice, don't you?" It was obvious Komaeda knew the answer but he seemed so damn cheerful about it. Or perhaps Komaeda's persistent cheerfulness was part of some outward façade that he always wore. Hinata couldn't tell.

"Yeah." Hinata breathed deeply and set his magazine on the coffee table. He sat up. "I do." He looked down at the floor and rubbed his socks together. "I'll guess the juice." He added. "And I bet I will guess correctly."

"Ah. I don't underestimate your skills for a second!" Komaeda sifted through the bags some more. The plastic wrinkled.

"Should I get a blindfold or you just want me to close my eyes?" Hinata asked.

"Actually." Komaeda quickly replied. "This will be more fun!" Komaeda brought the bags over to Hinata and covered Hinata's eyes with his right hand. Hinata felt Komaeda's cool hand fall over his face. He reflexively shut his eyelids."Woah! That's a bit drastic! Don't you trust me to keep my eyes closed?"

"Trust? Hahaha. That has nothing to do with it." Komaeda lifted his hand up so Hinata could look directly at his face. He admired Komaeda but nothing more. The way Komaeda's intuitive eyes narrowed keenly suited him too, but that was about it. "What? Do you trust me? I wouldn't blame you if you didn't!"

Hinata paused. "Yeah, I guess I do." He crossed his legs uncomfortably.

"Alright." Komaeda exhaled. "This will be simple." He covered Hinata's eyes closed again and Hinata vision was gone. Darkness swallowed everything and the world really didn't exist anymore. Only sound remained. Noise painted heavy visual imagery around him. He definitely could hear everything clearly. The fan made the most sound, but Komaeda's breathing is what Hinata focused on more. There was another wrinkle of the plastic bag; the snap of a soda tab; followed by a clean fizz. Hinata felt and tasted cool aluminum pressed to his lips and took several mouthfuls before Komaeda lifted the drink away. He felt the bubbles brush against his tongue and swallowed the tang distrustfully. He was impressed Komaeda knew exactly when he couldn't take any more. He swallowed. Small tears wanted to form in the corners of his closed eyes. "What are my options again?"

"Peach, pineapple, orange, and passion fruit." Komaeda repeated almost as if he'd rehearsed it.

"Caffeinated pineapple cocktail." Hinata stated.

"Well, if you want to be completely specific to what the label says, it reads "Caffeinated pineapple punch."

"Are you asking for a punch?"

"Okay, you were close enough. Try this." Hinata again heard another pop tab open and this time he smelled the fruitful orange flavor immediately. "It's orange. I already know."

"Hahaha. Correct! Still want a sip?"

"Sure." Hinata drank down the orange drink.

"Two more, Hinata-kun. You're extremely talented at this, as expected."

Next Hinata tasted a dully, sweet nectar. Pulp tickled his tongue and wisped around the inside of his mouth. "it's peach, obviously."

"Correct you are, again!" Komaeda laughed. "Wow, your participation really leaves no room for error and makes the game far too easy for someone like you. You've gotten all of them correct thus far so you, of course, already know the last juice flavor by now."

"Yeah. Now I really am bored." Hinata found himself laughing along. He wasn't exactly sure where this was going or what Komaeda was playing at but it was semi-amusing. The final pop tab cracked and the echoing fizz lasted much longer than usual. Then, there was a clank as if the can was placed back to the hardwood floor followed by a few more seconds of nothing. When Hinata finally comprehended his situation he was already caught up in it. He felt a very different sensation from cool aluminum as something else warm touched his lips. It was Komaeda's very own. Komaeda used both hands to cup Hinata's cheeks tenderly; his thumbs pressed down right under Hinata's chin. As Komaeda gently pressed Hinata to the middle of the couch, he used his knees to secure Hinata's position. He was now resting on top of the other's lap and was repeatedly kissing him. Lips touched, sucked, and tested. Boundaries obviously crossed. He was intent on securing some form of feedback from Hinata but wasn't very hesitant in this endeavor.

_What the hell?_ What the actual hell was Komaeda thinking? It was as if Komaeda was either pranking him or seriously making a huge mistake. He had to have been totally crazy to think that this was on any level of okay. This single act was actually off the charts insane because this certainly wasn't okay. Hinata kissed him back. Komaeda was actually insane, to say, he had technically shown small signs of being a nut to begin with but now he'd lost any traces of sanity completely. Shit. There was no way Hinata would ever give any romantic solicitations in return. Hinata kissed him back. This was outrageously senseless and, moreover, infuriating. Fuck. He considered forcefully shoving Komaeda out of his cottage himself. He imagined pushing Komaeda off hastily. Compulsion told him to seize Komaeda by his stupid, fucking jacket that was always so loose on him and lead him right to the door. He'd then open the door and slam it right in his stupid, probably still-smiling face. Hinata put both his arms around Komaeda's shoulders and wrapped his fingers around the back of Komaeda's neck pulling him closer so Hinata could kiss him more.

There were no formalities. There were no explanations. There was no brief exchange of small talk to determine where exactly they both stood in their strange, twisted relationship; Hinata figured it would be erroneous to say they ever "stood" anywhere at all. By now both boys were on the wooden floor wedged between the coffee table and the small couch. One of them accidentally bumped the coffee table a bit too hard and the craft magazine fell to the floor. Komaeda was squarely situated on top of Hinata. He smoothly loved the side of Hinata's neck by showering it with lustful licks and affectionate nibbles. Here and there he would bite a little too hard if not by some awkward accidental mishap or by his outright inexperience in lovemaking. Hinata did not consider it to be anything romantic. It could be described more accurately as rough and animalistic. The interchange of tongues and not-so-careful placement of hands was ephemeral to say the least and might just barely constitute as an extremely passionate make out session between two unsure individuals. However, the sheer sloppiness of it all made both the boy's heads spin wildly. Never before had Hinata felt such an impulse to free Komaeda of his stupidly big over jacket. Surely this was out of plain consideration for the other since the room was hot. It was to say there was no way that Komaeda wasn't sweltering from the heat of the room and the tanglement of their bodies. Hinata sneaked his hands along the trace of Komaeda's body. He felt along smooth milky skin until his fingertips brushed the soft folds of fabric and then rounded on the jacket. Easing steadily, a midst gulps of air from his oncoming attack he helped Komaeda take off his jacket which just barely rolled off his back. Hinata then brought his arms around the mop of white that was Komaeda's hair. His fingers pushed their way into the soft fluff.

"Hinata-kun." Komaeda whispered with a clouded expression.

"I don't understand.." Hinata couldn't find the rest of the words.

"To be honest." Hinata couldn't see Komaeda's face because he refused to look directly at it; he looked off to the side instead but he could almost hear the intent smile permanently engraved into his face. "I don't really know either!"

What followed after was a thirty second silence that hung humid in the air. Komaeda tried restlessly to calm down his shallow panting; Hinata tried restlessly to calm down what was in his pants. Instinct or not, this wasn't justified. He was ashamed to have become so excited over such a shameful urge and felt an even stronger guilt to have become aroused, especially when it was at the at the touch of Komaeda Nagito. Komaeda's virtually perfect tongue, lips and finger tips were to blame. He hoped he might just sink into the floorboards right then and there and be over with this listless torture of an existence. He couldn't let anyone know he'd just gotten down with Komaeda Nagito on the floor of his cottage and actually felt into it. He would never tell anyone that Komaeda Nagito had just really, really, really, really turned him on. At least a full minute passed, longer in the minds of the two participating in the ordeal, and yet Komaeda did not dismount.

"Are you just going to say nothing?" Hinata asked.

Komaeda said nothing.

"Then get off."

Komaeda said nothing.

Hinata turned his neck sharply to finally come face to face with Komaeda. He looked into those eyes. His heart melted faster than butter in a microwave. The whole time Komaeda was staring down. He was grinning full-heartedly. He looked dangerously striking. He was so beautiful. Hinata figured it was the same mild appreciation someone might feel when checking out anything vaguely attractive though such as a delicately sculpted dessert, carefully arranged flower vase or smoking hot international supermodel. That lip-to-lip grin was to die for. Certainly it held a lasting effect which might leave its victim in a trance for days. It was innocent, cheeky, and highly endearing but at the same time seemed like it held more sinister undertones. Hinata was so enraptured by it that suddenly nothing else was of importance to him. The problem didn't involve past disputes or annoyances, in abundance as they were. There was nothing wrong with Komaeda, he was perfect and had always been so. He could picture in what seemed like milliseconds the places they might go hand in hand in the future. If this wasn't a joke they might soon walk on the beach together; take part in a rest underneath whispering palm trees during a fleeting rain; or endure a sleepless night spent together in warm sheets. Those fleeting dreams weren't too unrealistically distant. He could picture in any of those imaginary scenarios kissing Komaeda as eagerly as Komaeda had kissed him just a minute ago. Or was it a minute? Perhaps that kiss had taken place over an hour ago? Hinata decided it had been too long since their last kiss.

"Kiss me."

Komaeda widened his eyes. "Huh?!" His voice expressed utter shock.

"Kiss me. Some more."

Komaeda was his friend. Hinata seized the moment. His fingers ineptly felt their way from Komaeda's hair to along the small muscles in Komaeda's pale arms up and down again. Up and down. Hinata opened Komaeda's mouth vehemently with his own mouth. They both leaned inward. Together, they went again and again sucking and releasing. He tried to count, between his breaths and short lappings of each other's saliva, the times when he lost all sense. Loosing sense is not something, though, one can easily keep track of but, momentarily, nothing made sense. The world rotated faster than usual. The ground was uneven. Komaeda pulled Hinata closer to where they both were now upright; leveled with the couch; positioned on their knees. Each locked in each other's hold. Komaeda was his lover.

The next hour was spent in a slow, passionate bliss. The lights had long since been dimmed and the shades drawn and the two rolled restlessly on the couch in lieu of finding another creative piece of furniture to express their pleasure on. They flipped and verified how far they could go in their tense compatibility. Everything was a perfect balance as if equality was purely a conceptual thought suited for these two specifically. The definition of equilibrium was synonymous with the combined names of Komadea and Hinata. Komaeda was on top of Hinata. Hinata was on top of Komaeda. They were both ostensibly happy as they teased in and out of comfortableness. They felt and caressed. Deep sighs and soft exhaling at one moment turned into short grunts and hiccuping pants in the next only muffled by the sound of the fan. They took breaks once and a while but Hinata had never before in his life experienced something so long-drawn out but still satisfying. He whispered soft things into Komaeda's ears that made Komaeda noticeably turn bright red even in the faint light. Likewise, he received several flirty passes that made his heart sprint at a thousand beats per second. Komaeda soon tired first but soon after Hinata felt drowsy as well. They sat staring at each other in the darkness.

"Komaeda." Hinata stroked the side of Komaeda's cheek. "It's just-"

"Hinata."

"Yeah?" They spoke in hushed tones only they could understand.

"Your lips still taste like juice." Komaeda smiled.

"You're so warm." Hinata smiled.

"I want to fuck you." Komaeda said.

_Rushed excitement_. Hinata held his breath in anticipation. Perhaps he hadn't heard it right, but the previous statement really didn't need repeating and it was already in the most direct manner of speaking possible. It was to the point and extremely hot. Expressing it so bluntly was extremely bold of anyone even those blessed with super confidence. This was especially spontaneous for someone as generally easy going as Komaeda. Everything just seemed so out of place. The world was a seamless mixture of imbalanced and flawless. Even though the room was all too oppressively heated Hinata shivered. He managed to gulp.

"_Komaeda_!"

Komaeda beamed as if he had said nothing of importance. "It was highly pretentious of me to say that outright, wasn't it?"

"Yes!" Hinata said.

"Oh." Komadea lowered his gaze in return to watch Hinata. His eyes showed careful contemplation over matters. He was studying Hinata's very structure; he was fixated on analyzing what exactly made Hinata Hinata and possibly trying understand why he needed him so desperately. The look was almost familiar by now as if Komaeda had done this already. Maybe this wasn't new for Komaeda and the majority of self-questioning was only being done by Hinata at this point. Either way, Komaeda's objective was obvious. As if Komaeda was reading his thoughts he replied "It's not sudden when you take into consideration how long we've both had to ponder over this."

"You're joking, right. Wait. _What_? You're absolutely not serious! We haven't had any time at all to think about this!" Hinata said.

"The hidden feelings; the secret impulses; the lonely nights with thoughts of rubbing each other down on both our minds; pining away until we just can't hold it in anymore, I wonder, Hinata-kun, just how much you've experienced this same feeling. Isn't this what's been on your mind for some time now, too? You've wanted me." Komaeda kept a surprisingly good pace to his words and retained a steady tone throughout. "You've wanted to be _inside_ me. You've wanted to pound me into a bed until I just can't see straight anymore and then continue again in thirty minutes time when I've finally regained some form of consciousness." He stopped abruptly. "Oh, goodness. I really am making myself sound so high and mighty."

"What you're saying.. is.. how long have _you_ been like this?"

"Hmm. I would say this feeling began today while in the juice section at Rocketpunch."

"Seriously!?"

"Kidding! I'm only kidding." Komaeda laughed lightheartedly at first but his intense stare then shifted darker. "Or maybe I was just reminded again of how much I needed to taste you when looking over at the pulp-added juice selections."

Hinata gulped again.

"Hinata, I want to fuck you." Komaeda repeated.

Two seconds went by. Five. Ten. Eternity spent in the almost quite aftermath of the world recovering from its frantic rotation. The fan's disturbance continued; temporarily the all but useful appliance was the cottage's only unwelcome guest. Hinata opened his mouth to speak. His own words seemed foreign to him.

"Komaeda, I don't think you know how much I.. want.. you"

As soon as he had outwardly admitted it, Hinata took action. The itch was barely controllable. Hinata frontward kissed Komaeda to the point where they both were hard-pressed backwards onto the couch. Hinata was the one to reach first for the zipper to Komaeda's pants. His rational disposition diminished. He shook with expectancy; his eyes shut tight and his hand felt to unzip the other's pants. Komaeda was a bit taken back by surprise and grasped Hinata's hand before whispering a faint "no".

"What's the matter Hinata-kun?" Komaeda tilted his head. "Why are you so hasty in all of this? You didn't think I meant right at this moment did you? Oh. That's exactly how you took it. I see how this is. You really can't wait for it can you? How disheartening." Komaeda actually frowned. _This was unbelievable._ So this was all some big practical gag to Komaeda after all and he had fallen right into it? The room's security camera footage would all probably be sold at a later date to some weird unheard of television channel for a brand new prank show. He'd be laughing stock of the island. Komaeda's intentions were venomous. He couldn't read any more signals coming from Komaeda so the only other option left was to back off. He couldn't speak coherently and withdrew his touch.

"Uh. "

"I was thinking we could play another game first."

_For the love of fuck, Komaeda._

Komaeda just as soon stood up and pulled Hinata up by the sides of his arms. He wrestled Hinata out of his underwear and pants and pulled them only down to his knees. Hinata was fully exposed and was in a state of short-lived disbelief. He was pushed back down to the couch and Komaeda kneeled by his knees. "You see, it would be very impudent of me to ever ask something so gratifying from you. For someone like me.." He trailed off deep in thought. "It would be in both of our best interests to reward the one more worthy of attention." His fingers dexterously brushed over Hinata's cock. "Ha-Ji-Me." The words that came from Komaeda's mouth were rough and soft at the same time when he spoke his name. It was liquid sex. There was no perfect way to describe how melodiously unadulterated it sounded. The sensation was exhilarating. Komaeda's fingers were long, thin, and smooth in their work and each stroke and slight jerk made it all the more pleasing. Hinata gasped as he was driven deeper and deeper into pure ecstasy. Komaeda seemed so skillful in his hand maneuvers that Hinata had trouble believing that giving hand jobs wasn't actually part of Komaeda's super high school level talent. He tried to suppress anymore needless moans but Komaeda sensed it was somehow his fault for not giving it his all. He thumbed the slippery head of Hinata's cock, teasing it gently. Hinata groaned loudly. Perpetual was the motion. Komaeda would not speed up or slow down. Hinata came to the conclusion that he was probably being trolled while playing into Komaeda's sick fantasy. As Komaeda's fingers went back to sliding up and down the shaft, Hinata found it hard to firmly grasp reality. Everything was hard. Factual and fictional lines blurred gradually but not in a way that would undoubtedly undermine the intelligent demographic audience. Accurate evidence suggested that when one extended a sentence to the point of it becoming insufferably long in context with no in-depth relevance to the preceding thought one originally began with he will notice severe lack of interest displayed by his target audience as they might become unbearably confused and struggle to maintain their interest as he leads them on through more nonsense that is primarily to reach up the self-set six thousand plus word count and will bear no greater significance onward no matter how thrillingly explicit the surrounding context might be. Indeed, Hinata's dick was lengthening and Komaeda wasn't loosing interest. Komaeda pressed forward and kissed the tip before taking a single playful lick. Komaeda acted like Hinata was the most delicious thing he'd ever been allowed to taste. He told him so. Komaeda was so starved. It was almost excruciating being a simple pawn in this stupid game Komaeda was playing at and Hinata was still unsure how he took to being the receiving end. Yet Komaeda looked so deliciously obedient. The expression spread over the other's face as he began to lick up the precome was guiltless and youthful. A new sort of power formed in Hinata as if he for a moment when he realized he had full control of his hope bitch.

Hinata knew when he was on his very most edge. His thoughts were clouded over and instinctive physical reactions were undergoing preparations for release. He gripped the cushions harder while arching his back. Perfectly executed foreplay had been enough and would have been if Komaeda hadn't stopped short. Intense sensuality had almost reached its climax, but not Hinata. Outrageous. Again, he felt denied and neglected. He started a sound but all that came forth were anxious, heavy pants. Every bone his body cursing violently. His eyes shut tightly to the point where they made muscle sound. A pounding rang in his ears.

"Ko-Komaeda." The auditory cue prompted him. Just as his name was spoken, Komaeda grabbed Hinata by the arms. He readily spun Hinata into the lower side of the couch. Only the cushions resisted. Hinata's face met the warm cushions but his feet still touched the hardwood floor. His feet slid as if on purpose and he elevated only half of himself in a sort of offertory pose. It was not comfortable but it was unquestionably erotic. He couldn't breathe for a split second until he lifted his head from the cushion. "Stop with this bullshit. Do me."

"Hm?" Komaeda pressed his stomach against Hinata's back and slightly fondled Hinata's balls. That felt so good. Hinata realized that Komaeda had discarded his shirt because his back was hot and sticky against his own. Komaeda started with another rhythmic hand motion that just wasn't satisfactory anymore. "Speak louder." Komaeda blew words into his ear. His words were deadly. "Or I'll never know your true expectations of me at this." Hinata angrily tried to speak up but at that instant Komaeda pressed his small finger into Hinata's hole. "Even though I'll probably never live up to them-" Komaeda had to suppress Hinata by embracing him tightly as Hinata thrashed in discomfort. Hinata bit back his lip as the two boys lowered themselves together in unison. Their power struggle was always burning and changing; It flourished when balance between intelligence and stamina were met and founded itself in unity. They sandwiched themselves together. A plastic bag wrinkled again and the next time a finger was inserted into Hinata, it was thoroughly lubricated and slid in with much less resistance. Komaeda had purposefully bought two bags of fruit juice and lubricant. Hinata thought was the single hottest purchase anyone could ever make. By this point Hinata couldn't speak nor could he think straight (well obviously he couldn't think straight this was the most un-straight thing he'd ever done). Instead he expressed himself verbally. _Goddamnit Komaeda_.

_Hinata-kun is so warm inside. Hinata-kun is so tight inside._ Komaeda prized every inch of him. His bouncing ahoge; his fruit-scented breath; his stickily sweet sweat were all to blame for making him crazy. Every time Hinata rocked his hips backward Komaeda thought he might loose his mind beyond repair. His eyes swirled with desire. _Sometime in this miserable life we exist in, we might come across someone else who will completely alter the world. That person might be totally normal at first. Maybe that person is the definition of normal and will achieve nothing of great significance in their lifespan, but they will still mean the world to you. They will love you for the literal piece of shit you are. If you hate yourself so much that it emotionally hurts that person will look at you with the gentlest, kindest, most beautiful face in the entire world and tell you that they love everything about you. They love your crazy tendencies, your obvious disabilities, your knack for causing misfortune to those around you due to just your luck, and they will continue to love you until what other people label as their "normal" story comes to an ordinary end._

Komaeda knew from the moment he first encountered Hinata that he was that "special" kind of average. He was average in mannerisms, at least. Hinata was easy to talk with and friendly and honest and very reliable. Even though he must have an amazing super high school talent, these characteristics made it possible for someone like Komaeda to so easily communicate. Hinata was amazingly special and now he actually felt like he was parasitically leeching that specialness from him. He was utter trash and Hinata wanted him? It couldn't have been luck, it had to be a miracle. It was unfair but moreover it was a strange sort of logic he didn't expect anyone to understand. It was so exasperating when no one ever tried to understand your certain beliefs or why you believe you believe so very strongly in them. Hinata tried.

Hinata was the most radiant person in the world. In the pale darkness, his face was heatedly flustered and contorted in unperturbed pleasure but Komaeda could only just tell that by the redness of Hinata's ears. Hinata's face was turned away. He gritted his teeth. Komaeda thrust into Hinata knocking them both forward into the soft cushions. Together, they coordinated a deep rutting together of their hips back again. Hinata was perfect. Komaeda knew he would always treasure the person who showed him so much more than he deserved every day. He thrust deeply again. It was only the second, and it was slow. They were just testing their waters. Then Hinata moved backwards and set the pace for them to go at a much quicker speed. Hinata had about had enough. Komaeda gripped Hinata's inner thighs for support. Their heartbeats increased rapidly and they outwardly moaned each other's names into the dark.

Hinata cringed as Komaeda instinctively reached closer and closer to the spot he most desired. Each pound followed another even stronger one. His knuckles colored themselves bright white from him clenching the cushions so furiously. Hinata took a second to observe the couch, if he'd known he was going to be banged senseless into it later that day he would have maybe vacuumed it up earlier something. It really did need cleaning. A quick thrust startled him back into the moment. Komaeda had thrust perfectly into his prostate and Hinata let out a short exclamatory.

"_Ah_!"

Komaeda let out a lustful groan followed by him emitting waves of shallow breathy gasps. Komaeda was completely immersed in Hinata. Perhaps Komaeda had wanted him for a very long time. He convinced himself this was the case. Every thrust became more welcome. Numb pleasure slowly ebbed its way in with each desirable buck of the hip. It was a true passion without fruit. Komaeda hit his sweet spot again with precision accuracy. A sudden impulsive pulsation reverberated through both their systems. With a sudden cry, Hinata ejaculated over the gray couch. It was by far the strongest orgasm he had ever experienced before in his life. He yelled out Komaeda's name. Komaeda hit his limit too. Moments later Komaeda filled Hinata until he was overflowing. Come spread on the couch and on floor next to an overturned juice can that leaked a syrupy mixture over the planks. When had they accidentally spilled that? Komaeda pushed Hinata forward into the couch but not out of force. He was tired. They were both exhausted but Komaeda seemed to take the most damage. He pulled out and rolled onto his back next to Hinata still holding him in his arms. His head rested on Hinata's chest and string of drool trailed down his chin. Creamy white semen covered them both and truthfully Hinata couldn't wait to shower off, but he didn't dare budge. The consequences from moving might cause him to spill. The thought alone was unwelcome to him. Leaving to wash up would also mean he would have to leave the warm company of Komaeda. That idea was even more unbearable. Hinata looked at Komaeda's peaceful appearance. He couldn't help but smile. Their sex really had drained every last drop of energy from him until he was tuckered out like a dog fresh from a long walk. He really was a glass-like fragile boy, unearthly in appearance. Hinata brushed aside the other's white bangs so he could further appreciate Komaeda. He was so fucking beautiful.

Hinata thought deeper about his previous fantasy of all the possibilities that were now open to them if they pursued their peculiar bond. They'd actually hold hands, hug each other, and maybe kiss on a regular basis. Maybe even tomorrow Hinata would show Komaeda a trick or two of his own if he felt up to it. Over time, he would repair what was broken and teach Komaeda the most important form of love. He would teach Komaeda to love himself. Self-confidence in ability was a bit too powerful of an idea in his mind. They would have to take it very slow and not rush anything, but really, they had all the time in the world. He assured himself he could top any challenge. Komaeda was a challenge indeed. Honestly speaking, the whole concept was a bit adventurous but that conceptual fantasy was about to develop into a new reality. Hinata wrapped his arms around the boy and they both lazily cuddled on the couch. They were naked, the room was hot, and the couch definitely needed cleaning.


End file.
